Rachel Lang
'''Rachel Lang '''is the main protagonist of The Rage: Carrie 2. She is portrayed by Emily Bergl and Kayla Campbell as a child. Rachel is the half-sister of Carrie White. Like her, Rachel is an outcast teenage girl at the rebuilt Bates High School and a carrier of telekinetic powers. Biography Rachel was born to Barbara Lang and Ralph White, sometime after Ralph left his previous wife, Margaret and previous daughter, Carrie. Childhood Fearing people's reactions after the horrifying, supernatural events supposedly caused by Ralph's daughter, Carrie. Barbara kept Rachel's paternity a secret as the child grew, lying that her father was a man named "Bill Kirk" who left them when Rachel was 3 years old. As year's passed, Barbara manifested signs of schizophrenia, and Rachel was fond to her. They lived with a dog named Walter. One night at home, Barbara started painting their walls in Red in order to "protect" them from "The Devil". As Rachel got closer wanting to interact with her, Barbara painted Rachel on her face, and the girl left in sadness. As Barbara was being forcibly taken to the Arkham Asylum where she would be institutionalized for her schizophrenia, the sheriff told Rachel that she would be sent to a "nice" place with a "really nice family". Angry to see her mother being taken, Rachel ran inside her house, closing every door behind her and yelling for the windows to stop as they started shutting by themselves. Teenagehood Living with a rigorous foster father named Boyd Rachel had Lisa Parker as her best and only friend at Bates High School, with whom she shared the same thorned Sacred Heart of Jesus-like tattoo on the left arm. On their way to school, Lisa revealed to Rachel she had lost her virginity over the weekend, but not with who. At the campus, Rachel was asked by Lisa to keep her photographs, stating that all would be revealed "into time" before leaving to her class. Rachel briefly exchanged glances with a popular high school jock named Jesse Ryan and, during class, Rachel stated she did not believe love as the students debated Romeo and Juliet. Rachel waited for Lisa after class, only to discover that she had committed suicide by jumping from upon their school building. As she noticed Lisa's dead body, her powers manifested once again, violently opening the school's lockers and scaring the students. Rachel was later comforted by guidance counselor named Sue Snell and was interrogated over the incident. Left alone in the guidance room, Rachel ran away into the forest with Lisa's blood in her hands, sorrowing. Rachel later revealed Lisa's photos and was surprised by Jesse and Mark, another popular, but cold jock who asked for Lisa's pictures, offering Rachel money and a stand together. Rachel declined Mark's offer because she was a "Dyke". Among her photographs, Rachel noticed one of Lisa with Mark's friend Eric, and was taken by Sheriff Kelton into the hearing, and told him what she knew. After Walter was run over by a car, a desperate Rachel managed to call for Jesse's attention in the road, causing his windshield to crash. Jesse then took them to the Vet and at a Café, asked Rachel about her friendship with Lisa, and Rachel shared about how she dealt with her loss. Rachel had a nightmare of Lisa's suicide that same night. At school, Rachel went into guidance with Sue, who told her she knew about Barbara's current situation and that she also had a traumatic experience in High School, when Sue tried to help someone, and it "backfired horribly". Traumatized, Sue was sent to Arkham as well. Rachel told her she seemed "pretty normal" and, though initially sympathizing with Sue, was reluctant to talk about her feelings. As Sue talked, Rachel accidentally caused her cup to fall. Rachel then confronted Eric, telling him she knew what he had done to Lisa. Alone in her house, Rachel was then "visited" by Mark, Eric, and the other jocks, and as Eric tried to get in so he could hurt Rachel, her window fell on his hand, hurting him instead. The following day, Rachel was invited by Jesse to go out with him that night and told him that guys like him were supposed to be with Tracy's type. Jesse still insisted, to which she accepted. Aware of her powers, Sue then called her into her room for another conversation. After Sue mentioned her powers, Rachel wanted to leave and was forced to stay by Sue. Rachel then exploded Sue's snow globe on her desk, leaving her counselor frightened, Later that day, Rachel and Jesse had their first kiss. Sue once again called for Rachel and took her to the ruins of The Original Bates High, where Rachel was asked what she knew about Carrie White. Rachel only knew that Carrie had supposedly caused a fire in a "revenge-suicide thing", running away with "Elvis in their UFO". Sue then told Rachel the truth about her powers and her own background that she was actually Carrie's half-sister and carrier of the same genetic recessive trait inherited from her real father, Ralph White. Rachel pretended to be skeptical about her powers and insisted her mother would never lie to her. Not believing in anything, Rachel left. When Rachel was looking for a lipstick to use in her upcoming date with Jesse which they would spend at a house belonging to Mark's family she was then approached by Monica, a popular girl who was, as far as Rachel knew, friends with Tracy. Pretending to be friends with Rachel, Monica then told her that Tracy was an actual "Melrose Place Bitch". Rachel then met Jesse and they spent the night together in Mark's house, where she lost her virginity with him. Returning home, Rachel got grounded and had to escape to see Jesse's big game the following day when a big party would happen to celebrate the team's surefire victory. Rachel witnessed as Jesse won the game and was driven to Mark's house by Monica and her friend Deborah. There, the other guests stared in estrangement at Rachel as she arrived. She was welcomed by Mark and the jocks, all of them apparently supportive of her relationship with Jesse. As Rachel partied with them, Mark them gave her a notebook the jocks used to legislate their "scores" as they sexually preyed on the girls, revealing that Rachel was supposedly part of the game as well, with a score of 30 points. As Rachel noticed Lisa had been their victim as well, Eric surprised her insulting Lisa, as a sex tape of Rachel and Jesse, which the jocks recorded at their night together, started playing for everybody present to see. Spited and humiliated and with Lisa's memory insulted, Rachel was then completely taken over by rage, allowing her powers to go out of control. Under her fury, the house started to tremble and Rachel caused glass doors behind the guests to break, severely hurting them and decapitating Chuck in the act. Rachel then impaled Brad onto the front door, accidentally impaling Sue who was outside, attempting to peer in as well. Rachel noticed a bloodied Deborah among the frightened guests and violently impaled her with C.D. discs. Trying to leave his house, Mark noticed Rachel was causing the massacre and called Eric into defeating her, while Rachel set the house and several guests on fire. Possessed, Rachel chased Mark, Eric, and Monica until they tried to hurt her with spears. Rachel then caused Monica's glasses and her eyes to explode, and her to accidentally impaling Eric right on his genitals. Rachel was about to kill Mark when she heard Barbara calling for her, which distracted Rachel and allowed Mark to shoot her with his flare. Rachel fell in his pool, grabbing Mark with her and causing a sensor to extend the cover. As Mark drowned to his death, Rachel managed to free herself with the spear. Barbara then approached her but ran away claiming that Rachel was possessed by "The Devil", much for her sorrow. As she prayed for her own death, Rachel then heard Jesse's voice as he arrived with Tracy. Rachel overthrew Tracy with the ablaze roof, killing her, and confronted Jesse about the game and his lies. Jesse insisted that he did not know the jocks were filming them and that he really loved Rachel, unaware of the loosening heavy roof above him. In the video, Rachel then noticed Jesse saying "I Love You" as she slept. Realizing he was telling the truth, Rachel managed to take him out of the way, the roof falling onto her. Rachel then asked Jesse to leave, stating that she loved him and throwing him far with her powers, before dying in the fire. Notes and trivia *Based on the poster seen in her bedroom, Rachel is a fan of Marilyn Manson. *In a deleted scene from the film, Rachel visits Barbara at the Arkham. She lies about having a "Nice" Foster Family and about having a Slumber Party with her "Girlfriends". In the asylum, she sees a graffiti reading "King of HELL", a nod to Stephen King. *In another deleted scene, Rachel and Jesse go bowling. *In the Alternate Ending, Jesse's nightmare has a different end. Instead of her image "Cracking Up", a snake comes out of Rachel's mouth and get inside Jesse's. According to Kat Shea's commentary, the audience did not understand where the snake came from. *In the original script, Tracy at one point comments about Rachel's goth style and how she looks "In Daylight". *Emily Bergl reportedly was herself an outcast in school. Gallery Images22.jpg Images1137.jpg IMG_0326.jpg IMG_0249.jpg emily_bergl_the_rage_carrie_2_02.jpg rage_carrie2_2.jpg hqdefault121212.jpg carrie_543814.jpg b58ec0a87ab1e41145d3fb385857b81f.jpg IMG_0323.jpg images605.jpg cqmq887.jpg 1204182215084015.jpg hqdefault2222222.jpg 6a017d4117b2c6970c019b005719c6970b-800wi.jpg Rachel_Lang.jpg IMG_0250.jpg IMG_0322.jpg IMG_0325.jpg IMG_0248.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Deceased Category:The Rage Category:The Rage characters Category:Main Protagonists Category:Lovers Category:Protagonist Category:Good Characters Category:1999 Category:Raven haired characters Category:Raven Haired characters